


and in the morning, i’ll be with you

by justinbieber



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is 21, M/M, niall is 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinbieber/pseuds/justinbieber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever been in love?"<br/>Niall looks over at Harry from the other side of the couch, fingers staid above the  controller. “I’m barely seventeen,” he says, and Harry thinks, that’s not an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and in the morning, i’ll be with you

**Author's Note:**

> this like a preview if i see people like it ill post the whole thing as a long one shot

Harry pulled over into the vacant cemetery parking lot, locked up his car and searched around in hope that he was alone and that no one else was here visiting loved ones, he was. Harry's hair puffed over his eyes in the strong breeze. A few petals blew off of the bouquet he was carrying. He walked up a hill, still holding on strongly to the flowers, and didn't stop until he found who he was looking for. He was nervous because what he was about to do was going to change his life forever. He was going to end something, something that had already ended years ago, but now he was going to do it officially. Harry wasn't good at this, never thought he would have to actually do it, not so soon at least. Not ever. But he knows it was what Justin would have wanted and Harry loves him.

 

+*+

"No, you're doing it all wrong."  
"Wrong? There is no wrong way of mopping as long as the floor gets clean, Harry."  
"The mop is dripping with water, you're suppose to squeeze the water out of it if not the floor will be left soaking and, will be hazardous to the customers, Lou."  
Louis sighed at Harry's remark but did as he was told because he remembers last time he left the floor wet he tripped in front off Liam and let's just say there is nothing more embarrassing to Louis than tripping in front of the cute college basketball player. (Well there was. There was the time he accidentally spilled cranberry juice on Liam's white shirt the first time they ever met which was in the school corridors and Louis was running to get to class on time, but nobody talks about that).  
"It's okay to be nervous, Harry. I know you're new to this  
business thing and it was always Justin who took care of it, but you'll do great. I know it."  
"I am more than nervous, Lou. What if I mess everything, this was Justin's dream. His life revolved around this."  
"I don't think Justin would have left you in charge if he didn't think you'd be able to manage. He knew what he was doing when he did."  
"I hope you're right."  
"Aren't I always?", was Louis' answer before he embraced Harry in a reassuring hug.  
"Thanks Lou, i don't know what i'd do without you. You've helped me so much these last couple of months. I couldn't ask for a better friend," Harry said returning the hug.  
"Okay so come on let's proceed in the 10th inauguration of this café."  
"It's the second time, wanker."  
"Whatever, Harry. I was close. I didn't tell you this, but i like the name change."  
"Really? I debated it for a while, but i felt it necessary. Makes him feel close, you now."  
Harry didn't need to say who him was, they both already knew. "It's a fitting name. Now come on it's opening time." 

**Author's Note:**

> u can follow me on tumblr at loosingchange.tumblr.com


End file.
